Evander
"Huh? What do you want." ''—Evander Evander has been a resident since Winter of Year 1. He currently resides alone in Flan Forest residential area (plot 8). Quite introverted, he isn't the one to reach out to people first. Short and touchy on the subject of height. He's very quick to lash out. Personality Evander is '''confident', stubborn and''' prideful'. More often than not, he doesn't even realize how '''stupid' he's being until later. He's actually easily embarrassed, and blushes very easily. He's agitative when it comes to certain topics. If you were to mention one thing about his height, he would pounce you and make sure you will never see day light again. Once you get him going, he's pretty violent and won't mind destroying the place too much. He's obviously a really late bloomer and is extremely sour of that fact. When there's no one there to tease him, he's surprisingly calm and introverted, albeit a little grumpy. He's also empathetic; taking care of injured animals in secret or dumping his wallet for people on the street. Though, he keeps this under the wraps, preferring if people didn't think he was easy pickings because he was nice. Still, he can't sit around when he see's someone upset, so it's kinda easy to use him if you guilt trip him Gifts Appearance/Wardrobe Unruly hair, use to push back a side with a silver hair pin all the time (gift from parents, was then given to Luca). Has dark brown markings under eyes, and a dark brown gradient from limbs (hands to elbows, feet to knees). He also has really sharp fingernails and teeth. History Early Life When he was small, or more appropriate, smaller, he was quite the delinquent. His family lived in a fairly nice town, but would get endless complaints from the wide variety of his peer's parents. Of course, it was because he had fought with them. He was always the shortest of the group, and often would get picked on because of it. The result was always a storm of miniature fists flying about, not stopping until authorities came to the scene. His parent’s regularly reprimand him, but that wouldn’t stop the other kids, and so the fighting didn't cease. In some rare cases he tried to hold it down, but the poking made his eyebrows tick until he exploded like a bomb, which had ended up worse than normally. As he grew up, so did the height gap. The old ones knew by now to stay away, but new ones would keep coming. Some had come just because they knew they would get a fight. He had made a name for himself that didn't exactly put him in a good light. Most normal people had veered away from him after hearing rumors of the 'freakishly violent midget'. He had truthfully felt quite lonely, and his parents had all but given up trying stop him. Toffee Town Letter One evening, the house received a letter. The parents had looked over the prospect of 'free everything' with glee, but then turned to look at their son. Whispering issued between the two, and when they stopped, they both shoved the letter into his hands. They had told him of learning independence and responsibility, but in the rush to get him to board the train, it had honestly felt more like they were trying to get rid of him. He had depressingly accepted their almost frantic haste, and got on without saying a word. The beautiful scenery didn't even feel exciting at that moment. He took a deep breath and prepared himself mentally. Maybe this was a chance to start new. Gallery Evander winter year 1.png Evander summer year 2.png Trivia * He's a lot stronger than you'd expect. * Very inexperienced at interacting with people under normal circumstances. * Actually really likes cute things, which he'll deny, really vehemently. * Absolutely L.O.V.E.S food. He'll even rummage through the trash of bakeries, or you know, your house. * Is too trusting when food is involved. * ok just give him a cookie you'll win him over. Category:Townsfolk